


Grass Clippings

by gayspacepilots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hikaru swears once it this other than that it's super sweet, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, benkaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacepilots/pseuds/gayspacepilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru decided to confess his love to Ben through pieces of grass.</p>
<p>Or, the time Hikaru found out the meaning of grass was "homosexual love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass Clippings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing this cute little story. I came across this headcanon when I was scrolling through tumblr and I just couldn't resist. It's super cute and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> The original tumblr post can be found here: http://lokiloo.tumblr.com/post/78922231498/i-was-looking-through-flower-language-meanings-and

Hikaru knew he was doomed from the moment he walked into the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. It all started when he was just out for a walk; to ease his mind from the stress of the Academy. He was so focused on a bucket of assorted alien flora that he didn't even notice the man two feet away from him that Hikaru collided with.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Hikaru replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That's fine, just watch where you're going next time, okay?” The man spoke with a smooth, deep, rich voice that Hikaru felt drawn to.

He looked up at the man, which was his first mistake. The man was stunning, his dark eyes that had a softness to them. His bronzed skin that glistened in the sun, his bulky body that was less muscular than Hikaru's.  And his radiant smile that sent a blush down to Hikaru's chest. His eyes stopped at the man's name tag, “Ben,” it read.

“Ben,” Hikaru thought to himself, “That's a wonderful name.” He smiled.

“Y-yeah,” Hikaru stuttered, “Of course.” He bolted past him before Ben could even ask for his name.

 

“This is a bad idea,” Hikaru thought to himself, “Don't do this, don't you dare do this.” Hikaru was standing outside the same flower shop that had the beautiful Asian man inside of it. Ever since Hikaru had bumped into him, he couldn't stop thinking about him. And his subconscious didn't help at all, giving him dreams of bronze skin and brown eyes.

 

For whatever reason, Hikaru thought this was a good idea. He spent all of yesterday looking through his book of flower meanings. Trying to find the perfect one to give the stunning man. He stopped when he came across, “Homosexual Love.”

_“Well that's a bit much,” Hikaru thought, “But maybe Ben will like my boldness and think it's cute?_

 

Which is why he was standing outside a flower shop, holding an envelope full of grass clippings. “Hikaru, you can do this,” He spoke, pep talking himself, “Just walk in there, hand him the envelope and maybe he'll know exactly what it means. Then you can begin step two of your, 'Have Ben Fall In Love With You' plan."

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he pushed open the door of the shop and walked inside. Sure enough, Ben was standing behind the counter, looking at something on his PADD. He looked up when he heard the door open and the bell ring.

“Oh, hey,” Ben spoke, surprised, “You're back.”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Hikaru answered, approaching Ben at the counter.

“I've have to admit, I thought I scared you off for good.” Ben spoke, laughing.

 

“Oh shit,” Hikaru thought. His laugh was incredible, it was deep and rich, but warm and light at the same time.

 

“What can I do for you?”

Hikaru scratched his arm, “I've got something for you.” Hikaru spat out, all at once, thrusting the envelope into Ben's face.

Ben, surprised, took the envelope into his own hands and examined it. He looked at it quizzically before breaking the wax seal on the front.

“A wax seal?” Ben thought to himself, “Either this guy is from the 1800’s or he has the same fascination with old style things that I do.”

He pulled the top of the letter open and packed inside was a rather large amount of grass shavings.

Ben furrowed his eyebrows, “What's this supposed to mean?” He asked himself, picking up a few of the grass pieces with his fingers.

 

Hikaru spoke up from in front of him. “Do you like it?” He asked, nervously.

“Uhhh,” Ben let out, “Well, the meaning of grass, if I'm remembering this correctly, is submission. So...I'm not sure what you're trying to hint at here…” Ben spoke, trailing off.

Hikaru mumbled a quick, “Do you know the second meaning?”

Ben was confused, “There's a second meaning for grass?” He asked himself.

“Uh, I don't believe I do.” Ben answered.

Hikaru, still blushing, muttered a, “Hom...sexual...l-love.”

 

Ben was smart enough to fill in the blanks were Hikaru's voice had stumbled over.

Ben was now blushing wildly, struggling to keep his breathing somewhat even.

“I-uh, I’m go...I mean-” Ben forced out, mentally slapping himself for sounding like an idiot.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke, “Would y-you like to get a coffee with me sometime?”

Hikaru looked up, stunned. Unable to speak, he nodded his head almost violently.

“That sounds nice.” Hikaru answered when he stopped having a heart attack.

Ben smiled, “I can leave for my break in 5 minutes; does that work for you?” Ben asked.

Hikaru smiled back, “Yeah that's fine with me.”

 

They two of them talked until the 5 minutes has passed. Ben bent down under the counter to grab a sign that read, “Coffee break. Back in 15 minutes.” Ben hung it on the door of his store and locked it behind him. He grabbed Hikaru's hand and the two of them walked towards the local cafe to get a drink.

Ben's customers would complain later that his shop was closed for hours. But when he returned to the store grinning ear to ear, blushing brightly and staring off into space, his customers shrugged it off and whispered,

  
“Ah, young love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I might add another chapter to this little fic or a short sequel to accompany it, I'm not sure. But if you guys want it, I'll definitely do it. Please let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
